


Prompt- Angry Kiss

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Grimnut, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Nosebleed, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Tuffnut is late as always for his meeting with Grimmel and tension builds up quickly.
Relationships: Grimmel the Grisly/Tuffnut Thorston
Kudos: 2





	Prompt- Angry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lepi  
> Edited by Yakn0g
> 
> There are some things you should know before reading:
> 
> Grimmel entered a rather unprofessional affair with his two college students Ruffnut and Tuffnut (after Ruffnut had talked him into a deal), involving him to be very power-hungry and fueled by hatred towards his annoying students. He is pretty controlling, but has to learn that this chaotic duo is hardly to be controlled and doesn’t know anything about personal space, rules, or boundaries. (At one point there will be a little ficlet that elaborates on their relationship a bit more). Somewhen in the story the twins received a key to Grimmel’s apartment so they could slip in without attracting unwanted attention from his neighbours.  
> Ruffnut had things going on with Grimmel for a few months longer than Tuffnut has. The boys still need to warm up to each other...

Grimmel sat in his study, huddled over his desk and busy with paperwork for hours now. Truth be told, he had imagined his evening a little more pleasant. He took off his reading glasses and stretched his back, hand moving towards his stiff neck to rub it a bit.

His room was at the end of the hallway and he had left the door open, so he had no trouble hearing the unmistakable sound of his apartment being unlocked and his front door getting pushed open.

His hand fell from his neck down onto his table, causing a smack.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he breathed, turning his chair sideways to glare at the door, waiting for _him_ to enter.

Tuffnut was grinning to himself as he strutted through the hallway towards Grimmel’s study, seeing light coming from there.

He held onto the doorframe with his hands on each side and leaned into the room to be greeted by his professor’s glowering expression.

“Hey there,” he chirped, his grin growing bigger as he watched Grimmels face fall even more, the lamp on his desk illuminating only the lower half of it. It was the only source of light and made the professor look quite menacing.

Grimmel inhaled deeply before he said: “Are you actually serious right now? You can turn right around and walk away again.”  
To underline his words he waved with the back of his hand, dismissing him.

“Leave.”

The look on Tuffnut’s face changed from cheerful to puzzled, his grin fading.

“Huh- What? Why?”

He seemed genuinely confused and it made Grimmel laugh, a cold, barking sound. The man leaned forward, arms on his legs.

“I texted you _five_ hours ago,” he held up his hand with all five fingers spread out, “telling you to meet me _two_ hours ago,” now he held up only two fingers, “and not only didn’t you bother replying, you also made me wait - for nothing.” He let his hand fall. “Not that either of you two numbnuts ever cares to show up on time,” he said more to himself than to Tuffnut.

“Eh,” the other one just shrugged. “So what? I was busy, now I’m not. I’m here and more than ready.”

“ _Busy_ , really?” Grimmel scoffed, “What could you _possibly_ be busy with? Neglecting your homework, playing dumb video games, or fucking your own blood?” he casually asked. “Hm, now that I think about it - probably all at once?” 

He shot him a mean smile and leaned back in his seat.

Tuffnut sucked his teeth, trying not to show how much those words stung. He switched to holding onto one side of the door frame with both hands and swung back and forth, his tone equally casual when he replied: “Don’t see you complaining when you watch us. Your browser history must be weird as _fuck_.”

He let his head fall back and shot him a bratty grin.

Grimmel’s brows lowered dangerously, he inhaled to shoot something back at him but Tuffnut was quicker.

“Come on, man! I’m here, you’re here, what’s the big hold up?”

“The big hold up is that I am now actually _busy_ , as you can see.”

Grimmel tapped the paper in front of him aggressively to put more urge behind his point.

“So? Just do it later, or tomorrow, whatever. It’s summer break, geez.”

“This may come as a surprise to you but I do have a sche-”

Tuffnut gave an exaggerated groan to make the man stop talking but Grimmel raised his voice and talked over him louder.

“- A _schedule_ that I’d like to stick to, you brat.”

“You need to relax, like, for real, just look at your hair,” Tuffnut nodded towards him with his chin. “And I know just the thing,” he snickered, wiggling his brows.

Grimmel eyed him down for a split second.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have sex with him anymore - in fact, he couldn’t think of anything more pleasant right now than to shut him up in very distinct ways - but he’d hate to give in already.

His eyes glanced down again. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to take off your dirty shoes?”

Tuffnut looked at them.

“They’re not that dirty.”

He tilted his foot, dirt crumbling off the shoelace immediately.

“Meh,” Tuffnut commented it, slipped out of his shoes and kicked them to the side, proudly presenting Grimmel his hideous, worn out socks, wiggling his big toe through a hole.

“Ugh,” Grimmel turned his head to the side, “Just wait in my bedroom until I’m done.”

Now Tuffnut was the one to groan.

“Dude, let’s just fuck already. You’re seriously killing my mood over here.”

“Feel free to leave,” Grimmel said and turned to face his desk again. For him, there was nothing left to be said. He took his pen back up and continued where he had left off, scribbling something on the paper.

Tuffnut shoved his chin forward, annoyed that Grimmel was giving him a taste of his own medicine: trying to piss him off. 

The worst of it all was that it clearly worked.

Fine. Two could play this game.

Instead of doing any of the things he was told to, Tuffnut walked over to Grimmel and pulled himself up onto his table. He could see him clenching his jaw and grinned.

To further provoke him he snatched the paper he was currently writing on away from under his nose, causing Grimmel’s writing to end in a thick, black line.

“Hm, this looks important,” he commented, barely even looking at it before tossing it to the side nonchalantly.

Grimmel liked to think of himself as calm and collected, yet every time he was with either of the twins he felt these characteristics crumble to pieces.

“Tuffnut,” his voice cut through the air sharply, trying to remain mature while his eyes threw daggers at him, “Do you enjoy acting like an actual child?”

“Depends, would you be into that? I bet you w-”

Grimmel stood up abruptly, the force of it causing his chair to roll backwards and against the bookshelf behind him. One of the books fell down and landed with a thud.

“Enough of this! Get the fuck out of here.”

He used his whole arm to point out the door to Tuffnut who tried to suppress his laughter.

“Alright, alright,” he soothed him, his grin ever present as he hopped off the table.

Grimmel felt like wiping that stupid grin right of his face. He was furious now, and in a childish - _very_ childish - act he kicked Tuffnut’s legs out from under him right as he made the first step to leave. 

Tuffnut, of course, did not expect this and fell flat on his nose.

“Fuck!” was all he managed to shout.

He came up to his knees, hands immediately at his nose. There was blood downright gushing out of it, seeping between his fingers and down his chin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he turned his head to glare at Grimmel who looked down at him unimpressed.

“Oh, don’t make such a fuss about it. It was an accident, just a little bit of blood. Nothing you haven’t experienced before,” he played it off, “I didn’t expect you to _actually_ fall over.”

A growl fought its way up Tuffnut’s throat and he stood up promptly, slightly swaying back and forth.

“What the fuck _did_ you expect to happen, then?”

“Well,” Grimmel shrugged, “for you to simply… stumble a little.”

Tuffnut shook his head in disbelief, staring angrily at him while still holding his nose. He felt it throbbing as blood was still flowing out of it.

“You’re such a goddamn asshole, could’ve broken my nose!”

He took his hands away, revealing the bloody mess his lower face had turned into, and pushed Grimmel.

There was a moment of silence in which Grimmel ran his tongue along his teeth, noting the rich red imprint Tuffnut’s hands had left on the collar of his dark grey jacket and his shirt.

He pushed him back with full force, making him tumble.

“Do you have any idea how expensive my clothes are?” he yelled, pointing furiously at the stain.

“Like I care, you bat!” Tuffnut commented his dark attire.

He wanted to push him again but Grimmel caught his hands, squeezing them tightly. Tuffnut flinched, the rings he wore made this hurt like hell.

Neither of them, especially not Grimmel, had expected this to turn into an actual, physical fight. Their nerves were on edge, the tension around them explosive.

Tuffnut kicked out, but once again Grimmel was faster and caught his leg, grabbing it by the thigh to turn them both around and press him against his desk.

“You little shit,” he hissed, his grip painfully hard.

“Old fuck!” Tuffnut replied through gritted teeth, trying to use his other leg instead to kick him. This time Grimmel was caught off guard, when he tried to get a hold of his leg he missed and accidentally hooked his hand into one of the (fashionable) holes of Tuffnut’s pants, ripping the one on his knee open even further.

“My pants!” Tuffnut cried after his now seemingly ruined jeans, but Grimmel ripped it even bigger out of spite.

“Just pull another one out of the dumpster.”

Their squabble went on for a little while, they shoved each other and threw insults around while more and more papers slid from Grimmel’s table. He yanked on Tuffnut’s dreads, earning a pained whine and a hard pinch to the arm from the younger one.

They grew more frenzied by the second, the force they used to hit each other building up, driving them wild.

Suddenly, Grimmel was grabbed by his collar, Tuffnut’s bloody hands leaving more stains on it as he tried to headbutt him. He was too small though, only managing to bump into his shoulder, the mean laugh escaping Grimmel causing Tuffnut to bite his neck instead.

Grimmel hadn’t expected this and inhaled sharply. He let go of his leg to try and pry him off but soon realized it had no use, so he bit right back, jaw locked into his shoulder.

This whole fight had to be the most childish, most impulsive one he had ever participated in but he was beyond caring. 

Yet again one of the twins had managed to completely rile him up and act a fool, and it fueled him even more.

He heard Tuffnut groan and noticed him shift slightly. When he felt him licking and sucking at the spot he had just bit he let off from his shoulder and tried to pull back.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” he growled, finally managing to tear him off.

They were so close, breathing each other’s air, Grimmel could feel Tuffnut shiver every now and then.

He looked up at him with a challenging grin.

“Don’t act like you’re not into this,” he said smugly, his voice rough and breathy. He let his hands glide down to settle on Grimmel’s hips, pulling them closer towards his groin to rub up against him.

His professor just looked at him, his own breath going hard, his face in a state of fury.

In this dim light his pale blue eyes seemed colourless, looking just as grey as his hair. No warmth, no comfort, just coldness.

A drastic difference to his hot tongue slipping into Tuffnut’s mouth as he closed the distance between them. 

Tuffnut’s heart was pumping fast, he was heated up from their fight, his head still a bit dizzy from the fall and the bloodloss.

He felt his nose still leaking blood, dribbling down their mouths and chins, hopefully onto Grimmels stupid expensive tailored suit. The slight coppery taste it left on their tongues drove him even wilder.

Rough, hard, and aggressive.

That was exactly how Tuffnut loved it. 

Enraging Grimmel even more to intensify those feelings inside him was something he - _they_ \- loved doing and he couldn’t get enough of the man, no matter how mean he could get. Not that he particularly cared about bad consequences anyways, the adrenaline rush was worth it every time.

Tuffnut’s hands glided into Grimmels hair, raking through it, pulling him even closer to himself.

With a low groan the man let it happen and put his arms around him.

Grimmel wouldn’t admit it but he enjoyed the situation just as much as Tuffnut did. Listening to those desperate pants as they grinded up against each other, his hot breath tickling his lips whenever they parted for air. Every now and then Grimmel would bite and lick at Tuffnut’s lip, tasting yet more blood. When Tuffnut sucked at his tongue he was caught off guard, pressing his hips down reflexively. 

They’d been making out for a while now, mouths pressed together tightly. Grimmel was completely hunched over Tuffnut, pushing him down onto the table. His jacket had already been roughly shoved from his shoulders, now his student’s hands had found their way to his collar as he tried to yank it open, pulling on it carelessly.

The documents Tuffnut sat on were all crinkled by now.

Grimmel took a fistfull of his dreads to haul his head backwards, looking down his nose at him.

Both were breathing hard, the lower halves of their faces bedaubed with blood.

Grimmel used the hand that wasn’t currently buried into Tuffnut’s dreads to grip his student’s jaw instead. Much more gentle than before, his thumb brushed over his lip, wiping away some of the red liquid.

Tuffnut’s bratty smile returned while those silvery blue eyes mustered him. Grimmel wet his lips before he grabbed Tuffnut by his washed-out black shirt to pull him upwards. Immediately, the other wrapped his legs around his waist.

Grimmel took those skinny hips in both hands and lifted Tuffnut up, only to turn around and drop him onto the chair behind them. He then put his hands on either side of Tuffnut’s head, firmly gripping the backrest, the leather creaking under the pressure.

He leaned over him, breath still going hard.

“Go to my bedroom, now, and wait there. I’ll be with you in a second.”

Tuffnut snickered and returned the gesture Grimmel had done before; wiping away some of the blood from his lips only to lick his thumb clean afterwards.

“Gladly.”

_______

Tuffnut had already been dozing off when Grimmel suddenly started talking to him, pulling him out of his slumber.

“How’s your nose?”

He needed a moment to register the words, smacking his lips and tiredly lifting his head off of Grimmel’s shoulder.

“Mh, still hurts a little. It’s fine though, I’ve had worse.” He touched it gingerly. “Grew up with Ruffnut after all.”

Grimmel hummed, and Tuffnut was just about to let his head drop down again when he remembered the professor’s suit.

“Hey- uh, sorry about your clothes, didn’t mean to ruin them,” he mumbled and, after a short pause, added: “I know with your abnormal height and all it’s probably not so easy to-”

“Don’t think about it,” Grimmel cut him off, “I know a good dry-cleaner. They get any kind of stain out.”

“Really? How often do you show up with bloody clothes?” Tuffnut’s interest seemed piked and he eyed Grimmel curiously. “Have you killed someone before?” he joked with an ominous voice, but Grimmel didn’t reply right away and allowed an intense, eerie silence to fill the room. Tuffnut noticed that the man held his breath, causing him to do the same. He could feel the hairs on his neck standing up and he started to feel queasy.

He looked at Grimmel, all tiredness blown away at once upon noticing his serious expression, and he swallowed thickly.

Grimmel’s hand moved closer to him, slowly pulling the blanket away. 

When he spoke up, Tuffnut winced.

“No, but I consider it more and more with every day,” Grimmel said flatly and lightly pinched Tuffnut’s nose, careful not to hurt him.

A relieved laugh escaped him.

“Duuude, you scared me!”

He wanted to punch his arm but knew better. Instead he looked at his face and noted fine laugh lines next to Grimmel’s eyes which suddenly didn’t look so cold after all.

“I mean, who knows, with you being a Chemistry professor you prolly know a million ways to get rid of a body! For all I know you could be an evil russian spy!” Tuffnut made sure to roll the ‘R’ excessively when he spoke. “You’d never catch me alive, though, I have the reflexe-”

Grimmel pulled on one of his dreads, yanking his head forward quickly.

“Ouch!” Tuffnut complained and wanted to pull back, but Grimmel caught his hand.

“Don’t get me started again,” he warned him.

“Yeah, alright.”  
Tuffnut stuck his tongue out at him but decided to leave it at that.

Grimmel merely lifted a brow and got out of bed. He started putting on clothes while Tuffnut watched him.

“Hey, I - want me to pay for the laundry?” he asked, frowning when he heard Grimmel snorting.

“ _You?_ ” he replied as he turned around, sweater in his hand, and looked at him in amusement.

“Let’s call it even for your nose.” He pulled the sweater over his head swiftly and straightened it out. “Besides, I don’t want to make you so poor you _actually_ have to pick out your clothes from the trash.”

Tuffnut saved his breath and got out of bed, too.

“Are you leaving?” Grimmel casually asked, ruffling his hair a little.

“Not unless you want me to,” he replied with a crooked smile while he slipped into his boxer shorts with little alien heads on it, looking anything but seductive right now.

Grimmel wrinkled his nose.

“Heavens, no.”

“Your loss.”

There was a moment of silence as Tuffnut pulled up his pants and shot Grimmel a quick glance.

“Want me to come over again tomorrow?”

Grimmel thought about it for a second.

“Bring Ruffnut along.”

Tuffnut grinned but Grimmel ignored it.

“I’ll be in my workroom again. See you tomorrow, _on time_ ,” he reminded him sharply before he waved vaguely and left the room.

Even though Tuffnut was happy that the atmosphere had cooled down again, he couldn’t help but to tease Grimmel one last time before he left.

He put on his remaining clothes and his (dirty) shoes and decided to do something even Ruffnut couldn’t emerge unscathed from.

Tuffnut was loitering in front of Grimmel’s study again, leaning into the room. Grimmel was busy assessing the damage done to his documents.

“Hey, I’m leaving now,” Tuffnut informed him.

Grimmel barely paid attention to him and only gave a hum of recognition, but when he noticed Tuffnut still standing in the door frame he looked up questioning.

“What is it?”

Tuffnut rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

“I don't have a whole lot but let me give you at least _something_ for the cleaning,” he insisted, ignoring Grimmel’s sigh.

“I already told you that I don’t want your money,” he dismissed him, looking annoyed.

“Come on, I feel really bad about it.”

Another sigh.

“Will you let me get back to work when I say yes?” Grimmel asked and backed away from the table a little bit to straighten out his legs.

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

Tuffnut grinned and walked over to him as he reached into his pocket. Honestly, Grimmel was surprised Tuffnut even had money on him.

He stopped in front of his professor and held his hand out towards him. Instead of handing over money though, he chirped: “It’s fine if I pay _in kisses_ , right?” and pulled Grimmels head towards himself to press an especially wet kiss against his cheek.

“Byee,” he dismissed himself quickly and turned around, laughing when a paper ball hit the back of his head.

“Out of my apartment, NOW!” Grimmel shouted after him, this downright horrible form of affection leaving him in disgust.

Tomorrow he'd make him pay for his bratiness.


End file.
